t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
Dawntail huffed, trotting over. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" The blood was hard to see on his russet pelt, but she could see it. "I know you will be punished horribly!" She growled.~Dawntail Crabclaw sghed as he looked up at Dawntail. His sides heaved up and down heavily as he struggled to breathe. Everytime he breathed, all of his muscles ached, and the wounds on his sides reopened. He was very aggitated with everyone, but he couldn't bring himself to scowl at Dawntail. His eyes were very soft, but his tone was sheilding, and was harsh. "What do you care?" He asked, his green eyes boring into her's. "You don't even like me, so why do you care so much?"-Crabclaw "I-" Dawnatail turned away. "I don't know. Stop, just- please go to the medicine den." She turned away in wonder. Why am I so caring? I hate him! Don't I?.... ''she shook her head and curled into a ball in the warriors' den. Dawntail stared at Crabclaw in careful thought of her reactions. Why had she done that?~Dawntail "There is no medicine cat." Crabclaw mumbled as he heaved himself to his paws. His body stung as his cuts reopened, and he knew he ought to do something to fix it. He slowly trudged out of the warriors den, accidently stepping on Ripplefrost's tail on the way out, awaking him. When he had noticed what he had done, he purposefully made his step extra long."Oops."-Crabclaw Icyclaw awoke, barely opening her eyes. When she saw Crabclaw stepping on Ripplefrost's tail, she grumbled, "Why don't you pick on Dawntail or something?" 'Icyclaw11' 21:11, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe sat up in his nest. He was awake for some time, now. The small, sllver tom looked at Icyclaw nonchalantly. "Don't bother, Icyclaw. We all know how ''in love you are with Ripplefrost, but it'd be best if you didn't cause any arguments when the day's just started. ~Firestripe Icyclaw glared at Firesteipe. "Yeah and I know how much Crabclaw loves Dawntail!" She mewed angrily. She had gone to sleep late. She pointed out that statement to Crabclaw, taunting the stubborn russet tom. She was angry with him with the incident of Mothstar and all. Icyclaw11 01:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw looked back, embarrassment heating his dark ginger pelt. "I don't love Dawntail! Who told you that?" He growled, his eyes flicking between the cats. He lashed his tail in annoyance. Do I?-Crabclaw Ripplefrost grunted as his former apprentice stepped on his tail, he whisked it away, his ears flicking. "Watch where you put your paws, mousebrain." He snorted, staggering to his paws. The tabby tom made his way out of the den, wearilly, blinking as he saw the sunlight. --Ripplefrost Dawntail yawned, padding towards Ripplefrost. Morning already? Oh wait, I took a nap. ''she blearily looked out the den. "What's going on here?" She asked. She yawned again.~Dawntail Icyclaw rolled her eyes. "Well, mouse-brain, I see you staring at Dawntail ''every ''day, so it's pretty obvious!" She mewed to Crabclaw. 'Icyclaw11' 03:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "Shut it," Firestripe growled lowly. "You're giving me a headache with this pointless blabbering." ~Firestripe Icyclaw glared at the younger warrior, Firestripe. "Then don't mention anything that happened. And don't mention anything about ''me!" she growled. Icyclaw11 04:15, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw hissed angrily at Icyclaw, then calmed himself down quickly. "I don't stare at her!" He growled, narrowing his eyes. "And what is your deal with me, ''Icyclaw? Everywhere I go, you are suddenly there. You follow me around everywhere I go!"-Crabclaw "Well I follow you around because you always cause trouble!" Icyclaw hissed furiously at Crabclaw. "And I do see you staring at Dawntail and I saw you blushing when I mentioned about you liking Dawntail! And it is pretty obvious you like her still!" She taunted, waving her tail in front of his face. 'Icyclaw11' 22:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost curiously flicked his ears towards Crabclaw and Icyclaw. He grumbled to his paws, slowly backing up to slink behind the den. The warrior didn't want to interfere with any of their busisness. Ripplefrost lift up a paw, quickly giving it a few licks. --Ripplefrost Crabclaw hissed in anger, lashing his tail. He decided that he was done with this argument, and turned around and padded over to the medicine den. How could he have been such an idiot and been so obvious about Dawntail? He cursed at himself silently before proceeding into the medicine den. He quickly gathered some cob webs, having hardly any idea what he was doing, and applied it to the largest of his wounds. After words he cleaned his small wounds, and took it upon himself to pad over to the fresh kill pile and pick out a few minnows. He wasn't very hungry, so he only took a couple.-Crabclaw "Ripplefrost let's just get out of this business." She sighed at their worthless blabbering about her and nudged him away from the argument. "Ripplefrost, aren't they so immature?" Her throat rumbled with laughter. "They just keep blabbering away. Iyclaw thinks she's his mother and Crabclaw thinks he knows what she's thinking." She nuzzled her friend. "Isn't that silly" she sighed. "Want to go fishing? Its already morning!" ~Dawntail Icyclaw grumbled to herself and padded put of the warrior's den, just in enough time to hear Dawntail talking about what had happened. She hissed at Dawntail. "I do not think that! And I bet you like Crabclaw!" She hissed again, turning away to fish. 'Icyclaw11' 00:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost paused, blinking up at Dawntail. "Great StarClan, you and Crabclaw are all too young to be thinking about mates! Goodness, I've never seen anything so crazy as this." He meowed, his eyes widened in mock terror. "I'd like to go for a fish." Ripplefrost then added, turning to pad after Dawntail before casting one last glance at Crabclaw. --Ripplefrost Icyclaw, once at the stream, plopped herself next to it. She watched it with an intent gaze, and suddenly lashed out a paw, holding it under a strong paw. She bit it and easily killed it. She killed a few more and brought them back to camp. She put them on the fresh-kill pile and went back to the stream to fish more. 'Icyclaw11' 00:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ((Wow! Icy must have super hearing if she can hear what dawn and ripple are saying from meters away... And why do you go around trying to poke around in ''everyone's ''bussiness when it i private?)) Dawntail smiled. "Silly! I wasn't thinking about that! I hate that silly ol' cat. " she looked behind her shoulder and sighed. "I wish Icyclaw would stop treating him like a kit. She also keeps teasing. Me." She paused as they headed towards the river. "Well, let's go catch some fish." ~Dawntail Shadeflame watched the arguing cats with a bland expression, one that looked much like ._. . The handsome black smoke tabby tom twitched an ear before peering back at Puddleplash, who looked equally confused. The pale torbie she-cat then nudged Otterstripe gently on the shoulder. "Shadeflame's ready to head out with the patrol, you ready to go now?"'Silverstar' 01:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe nodded, not having been looking at the activity in the camp. Otterstripe decided to more or less lead the way, padding out of camp with his tail high. He opened his mouth to breathe in the scents, only to raise his head and notice the large, dark storm clouds.-Otterstripe Ripplefrost gave an amused snort and sped up ahead of Dawntail, relishing at the fresh air that cut through his lungs. He angled his ears forward as he heard the lapping of the water ahead. Ripplefrost twitched his whiskers as he dipped his paws in the icy water, making a small splash. He sat back, his paw hovering over the water as he watched small silver streaks flash in the water. The tabby gestured to Dawntail to sit next to him. --Ripplefrost Dawntail smiled, feeling like she were an apprentice again. She held her paw over the water, speculating it closely. At the right moment, she struck her paw into the water. A gleaming fish flew out. She slammed a law down on his, snapping it's spine. "Well done Ripplefrost!" She purred.~Dawntail Firestripe crawled out of the warrior's den and glared at Icyclaw. "Is who liking who really that important? Great StarClan, how immature. You and Crabclaw - but ''especially you - sound like jealous apprentices who're mooning over the same cat. How annoying." ~Firestripe ((Icyclaw is at the river...)) Icyclaw hovered her paw over the river. She struck a paw down on a minnow and killed it instantly. She put it up next to her. What a nice day... If only Firestripe didn't ruin it! she thought sourly. She looked down and saw a strange sight. A mouse was paddling frantically in the running water. She carefully leaned in and grabbed it by its tiny little scruff. She lifted it out of the water and watched it scamper away. Icyclaw11 22:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost nodded in praise to Dawntail, he watched her fish with amazement. After a moment, he lashed out his paw and caught a medium-sized fish on his claws. He nipped it swiftly, placing it on the pebbled shore. Ripplefrost twitched his whiskers as he brushed the droplets from them, his ears pricking as he heard Icyclaw's rescued mouse scuttle away. That could have been used as prey.... Oh well. ''The tom whisked his tail, his paw placed over the water once again. --Ripplefrost She nodded, but as soon as a glimmer caught her eye, she flashed a paw into the water. "Only a minnow." She sighed. Then, a medium sized fish flew out. "Ripplefrost, I hear a big fish. Want to catch it together?" ~Dawntail Shadeflame twitched his tail tip as his former apprentice automatically assumed leading, though he was the leader of the patrol, not Otterstripe. "Otterstripe," the massive black-and-silver warrior called, already walking in another direction. "We're patrolling the southern border, not north. I was assigned to lead, just saying."---- Puddlesplash bounded after the two toms, her tail held high, skidding to a halt to turn and follow Shadeflame as he cut towards the southern border.'Silverstar' 01:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost turned to the she-cat nodding as he turned his calm gaze to the waters. He patiently waited for the fish, his claws unseathing. --Ripplefrost (this is funny so ima just do it as a laugh) Otterstripe chuckled at his former mentor, looking back at him with bright eyes. "Which way do you think I was going? I ''was going south, mouse-brain." He teased before looking back at the sky. "Although I do think we should hurry. It seemes like a storm is coming. You can already see the rain falling pretty heavily over behind Leafclan." He noted, looking back at the others.-Otterstripe Puddlesplash gave Otterstripe a puzzled look. "That's north, Otterstripe. If you don't want to be apart of the patrol, you could've said no..." The pale torbie responded, sounding ever-so-slightly, turning back to Shadeflame and following the dark tom to the southern border.Silverstar 01:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe looked at them with great disbelief and confusion. Is that a joke? He looked back at the sky, noticing the setting sun, just barily visible as it had not yet been covered by the storm couds. "No, that is definately south." He mewed calmly, pointing his nose to the setting sun. "You see, the sun rises in the east, and sets in the west. The sun is setting right now, therefor," he paused and pointed his tail towards where he was going, "that way is south."-Otterstripe The two warriors ignore the tom. "Must be out of his mind, stress of his brother or something." Puddlesplash sighed as she followed Shadeflame, the two curiously sniffing the southern border. "Seems good, no sign of intruders."Silverstar 01:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC)